Sweet Devil
by keiminnn
Summary: Arthur is a very wild, flirtatious demon, often tempting Alfred, his younger awkward subordinate. Every now and then, Alfred lets Arthur have his way. UKUS, Sweet Devil MMD AU


**Sweet Devil**

"Oh, come now! You didn't even let me finish my sentence!" Arthur yelled as he flew towards Alfred with his very large bat-like wings. He was on yet another pursuit for Alfred, his younger colleague, who was currently using his own wings to fly away, not in the mood to hear whatever lewd comments Arthur had to say to him this time.

Trying to ignore him, and in hopes that he would gradually go away, Alfred swiftly swept through the night sky over the large skyscrapers and office buildings of the city. From there, he could see crowds of people— currently looking like ants— completely oblivious to the fact that a pair of demons were casually flying over them. His jet black hair and tail was swinging in whatever direction it took them. It was a great feeling to be flying, and so up high. This was something Alfred felt he would never tire of. However, a certain persistent demon was ruining his nightly expedition. Alfred turned around, his wings creating several gusts of wind, as he faced Arthur. His deep black hair and bomber jacket whipped at the sudden motion, and his tail was swinging irritably behind him. "Fuck off," he snarled, narrowing his eyes. Arthur knew that Alfred loved to spend his nights flying over the human world— there was no need to remind him any of that. He just got to the point, and hopefully, Arthur would get a damn clue.

But Arthur was certainly not deterred. He smiled wickedly. "Is that how you act to someone you know so _familiarly_?" He emphasized the last word, allowing Alfred to remember all the naughty things they've done to each other.

Alfred's face pinked. Images of the two of them touching each other in shameful places and tongues slobbering all over bodies were flashing through his mind. He shook his head and averted his eyes away from Arthur. "You don't have a problem with talking to Francis like that— and you've been _familiar _with him far longer than you have me." Alfred would never admit it, but his heart actually ached at that. That he was probably just another plaything or another guy Arthur uses to get off— it hurt him. Especially since he felt so much more for Arthur. His ideals and values were undoubtedly different from most demon's, and he would often curse himself for feeling emotions other than pure lust and desire. But he couldn't help who he was and Arthur's behavior wasn't cooperating at all. "Why don't you go bother him?" he asks, although it sounds more like a demand. If Arthur only wanted to just have sex again, they were better off without the other.

Looking positively offended, Arthur hissed and his tail stiffened. "This and that are completely different things!"

"Really now?" Alfred asks, his anger bubbling dangerously now. "Isn't it true that you come and go, fucking whoever the hell you want and whenever you please?" He never had the intention of saying that, but in his already foul mood, Alfred let his thoughts take form.

Arthur looked taken aback, but instantly composed himself. "So what if I do? You're acting like its abnormal, and you fully well know what we are." He crosses his arms. "We're demons, Alfred. You have this tendency to forget that, and I hate having to remind you like this all the time."

"You don't have to remind me," Alfred viciously snarls in retort. He really doesn't need Arthur to tell him that he's not like the other demons— he's perfectly aware of that.

"Oh, but I do," Arthur drawls in a soft voice and another devious smile. His wings beat a bit faster as he brings himself closer to Alfred. "You see, you're my subordinate." He reaches his hand for Alfred's face to hold his chin. "Naturally, it'll make me look bad if you continue to behave this way."

Alfred doesn't move, firmly staying where he is in the air. Arthur always does this to him, using obscene gestures and tempting words to seduce him, then making him feel incredible from his decades of experience. It doesn't help Alfred's resolve considering how young and eager he is and his one-sided love affair with the man.

"But its not enough for me to just say it, is it?" Still looking quite devilish, Arthur further closes the difference between himself and Alfred, bringing their lips near, but not exactly kissing. "I need to show you."

He finally presses his lips against Alfred's, wrapping his arms around his neck. Their large wings make it hard for both of them to fly, constantly beating against the other, so Arthur lets his wings drop as he holds onto Alfred to support himself. Alfred doesn't kiss back nor does he hold onto Arthur, but he doesn't reject him completely either. Over time though, he does give in as Arthur pushes and sucks and licks his lips in a way he can't resist. Slowly, he eases them downwards on the roof of the closest building, not breaking contact. When he feels his feet touching the ground, Alfred realizes that what he's doing right now goes completely against everything he believes in, but the way Arthur is moving his tongue in his mouth and calling out his name, makes him forget all about that nearly instantly.

"Alfred..." Arthur sighs as he breaks away to let them both breathe. "...I want you," he pants. Alfred wants to say the same, but not only about Arthur's body— he wants much more than that. But in a situation like this and their current states of mind, there was no way he could say that. Without waiting for Alfred to respond, Arthur pushes him against a wall that presumably rooms a staircase into the building. Arthur proceeds by pressing his face against Alfred's neck, biting it every now and then with his fangs, sometimes drawing blood that he eagerly licks right up.

Alfred flinches and grips Arthur's fiery red hair, careful to avoid his horns. He closes his eyes as he weakly calls Arthur's name. Steadily, he leads them onto the ground, his wings scraping against the wall, and settles Arthur in his lap.

In turn, Arthur wraps his legs around Alfred, bringing their bodies even closer against each other. His hands move downwards to undo Alfred's pants and bring out his very erect cock. Arthur pulls back to stare at it, and he licks his lips in anticipation. Despite having done this dozens of times, Alfred still manages to get pink in the face with embarrassment. But he doesn't get much time to feel that way.

In an instant, Arthur whips his long, thin tail in between the two of them and firmly twists it around Alfred's cock. This emits a surprised, pleasurable gasp from Alfred, and he throws his head back against the wall. He grips at Arthur's horns almost painfully. But Arthur doesn't complain, and he seems overall very pleased with this reaction. He stares at Alfred's flustered face as his tail does very naughty things to him, using the leaking fluids slowly dripping out of his cock to lubricate it, allowing Arthur to easily move his tail up and down with fast strokes rather than dryly tugging at it.

After several minutes of staring at him heatedly, Arthur continues his ministrations on Alfred's neck and shifts his hands to work on the buttons of Alfred's uniform next. Once his chest is exposed, Arthur takes one of Alfred's nipples into his mouth and proceeds to lick and suck at it. He uses one hand to pinch and twist the remaining nipple, and his other hand to caress Alfred's muscular chest. Every now and then, Arthur would give his cock a good squeeze with his tail, causing it to slowly spill out a mess all over their pants.

Alfred is writhing and panting harshly under Arthur's touches. To make it even more enjoyable, Arthur resumes to kissing Alfred once again. He slips his tongue inside easily, proceeding to massage their tongues together. But that isn't enough for Arthur. Their fangs begin clanking against each other as he tries to take in as much of Alfred in his mouth as he can, inadvertently allowing Alfred to do the same to him.

Pleasure is exploding from every part of Alfred's body, and still being very inexperienced, he chokes as he calls out Arthur's name against his lips and releases all over their pants.

Alfred is breathing harshly, but Arthur speaks over that to let him know something. "You lasted two minutes longer than last time," Arthur says mockingly as he pulls another evil smile, teasing him for his overenthusiasm— Alfred breathing out a growled 'shut up' in response. Suddenly, Arthur's expression fades and is replaced with something else Alfred can't exactly pinpoint. "You know, not a lot of demons service their subordinates like this— or rather as much as I do to you." Alfred opens his half-lidded eyes to look at Arthur more clearly. But Arthur isn't looking at him, his emerald eyes instead averted away from his gaze, and his devilish smirk is gone as well, replaced with what almost looked like a pout. Arthur's face is pink, but Alfred isn't certain whether its simply from arousal or if Arthur's truly embarrassed and there's some sort of hidden meaning behind his words. "Consider yourself lucky."

But Alfred doesn't exactly know what to think. Why _does _Arthur always go out of his way to pursue and have sex with him? He's definitely not the most refined at sex, only ever having done those types of things with Arthur. Looking down at the unattended bulge still in Arthur's pants proves it. From what the others, and even Arthur, say, Alfred can be rather annoying to be around as well. He doesn't consider himself all that amazing to look at too— at least compared to the striking beauty of other demons like Bella or Katyusha. There's a part of him that wants to believe that Arthur possibly overlooks those things or he just bothers to for the sake of being with Alfred. His heart flutters at that and he wants to voice his thoughts to Arthur. But 'I love you' is probably something no demon wants to hear (as opposed to 'I want your body' or 'You're incredibly sexy'). Instead he opts for the next best (or worst) statement.

"Have you ever been in love?" Alfred asks suddenly, completely taking Arthur off guard.

Arthur bolts his head towards Alfred, his face in an almost panicked expression. It takes him some time before he responds, most likely because Arthur has never even spoken of anything of the sort. Or rather, its a taboo for demons in general. "Fool," he finally says, but there's no threat or anger or irritation to it. It's said almost desperately. "You know we're not allowed to feel any of that rubbish. We can only sin as long as we live. It's what we are."

"So... are you saying that as long as its something like greed or desire, it's okay?"

Arthur looks questioningly at him. "Yes. It's always been that way, and I thought it was apparent to even an idiot like you." He lets out a sigh. "Honestly... You'd think after two hundred years you'd understand by now."

Rather than starting another quarrel with Arthur, Alfred simply laughs, earning himself another confused expression. He puts his hands on Arthur's cheeks to pull him into a gentle kiss.

If that was the case, then Alfred decides he'll make Arthur feel so amazing that he's the only one Arthur ever wants.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

-I tried incorporating Arthur's personality here with his pirate one. Uh, you guys tell me whether that worked or not. ;;;

-The whole Sweet Devil MMD is up for interpretation I supposed since I haven't seen anything implying otherwise, so I just made Alfred and Arthur colleagues of some sort here.

-Their personalities were overall inspired by this Sweet Devil fanart I saw of Arthur posing seductively at Alfred to get his attention, then Alfred proceeds to just get all flustered and embarrassed.

I've been meaning to do something based on that Sweet Devil MMD, since I have yet to see much R18 on it— and an unusual lack of tailjobs. (Unless I'm the only one who thinks that's kinky. /n\ ) I was at a standstill with my current multichapter story, so I worked on this last night. This is also my second fanfic, and first time writing something that's beyond hand-holding. ;;; No penetration as you've read, since this was just supposed to be PWP, and somehow I went and made Alfred have feelings. That makes it feel a lot like my Vampire!AU fic. ;;; Anyway, my writing skills feel off and I'm not even sure if this story made any sense at all honestly, and I was hoping that by writing from Alfred's POV that would kind of help with my other fanfic I just mentioned. Ah, but either way, thank you for reading!


End file.
